Weddings Weddings, oh So Fun
by Fantasyreader7
Summary: I adopted this from Pearl4453. First few chapters are completely Pearl 4453. T for language."A wedding is going on in Ferryport Landing...combined with the fact that all of Fae is moving on over the town and Moth is being a total pain in the butt AGAIN! Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck are going to have to get some teenage rebellion. Puckabrina" R
1. Chapter 1

If Sabrina Grimm was easily discouraged, she probably wouldn't be Sabrina. If Daphne Grimm was a violent little girl, then she probably wouldn't be Daphne. If Puck was a clean, little boy who was perfectly groomed….that would not mean he wasn't Puck. That would mean that Relda Grimm was probably soaking wet, along with Tobias Clay, from forcing the dirtiest fae down a bathtub and soap while he thrashed and screamed. It would _also_mean something was seriously wrong, especially when the faery in question wasn't looking apathetic and looking for a pile of mud to wallow in.

This was all happening, strangely. Daphne was being violently aggressive to Puck, Sabrina was laying facedown on the couch and not quite emphasizing why she wouldn't talk to anyone (especially Puck), and Puck was basically sitting on a stool, looking depressed as ever.

A single letter lay on the counter beside him. The trio had read the letter separately in silence, each one not uttering a sound until the paper was back where it belonged (even if Sabrina thought it belonged in the hearth, in the heart of the fire). Relda and Canis had read it before Puck, who was the main matter at hand, and had exchanged dreadful looks. Veronica and Henry Grimm had simply raised eyebrows, but in reality, had no impressionable feelings for Puck.

The house remained gloomy, with blue gray clouds looming above them outside. The letter read:

_Dear Puck, Prince of Fae,_

_I have spectacular news! Moth and I have come to the agreement that we can have you two get wedded, and you'll be able to stay in your useless Fairyport Landing all you want! See? I am a good mother- I know how much that trashdump mattered to you, so you get that as well! I'll be there soon, too! We'll all live there as a happy family, so we're moving all of Fae to Fairyport Landing too! Meet me soon, around 4 o'clock PM at the town center, okay?_

_Lovingly,_

_Titania, Queen of Fae_

Puck wanted to send a reply immediately, pointing out that he couldn't really leave if he wanted to, and he wanted nothing whatsoever to do with her or his family, but the post script stopped him.

_P.S. Bring along the blonde Grimm girl too…Moth said she wants to have a violent private talk with her._

* * *

_ **Not mine, this chapter is Pearl4453's. So is next chapter. The one after that is mine. I adopted this story. The idea is Pearl4453's completely.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**C**hapter **2**

It was the day before they had to meet the Queen of Bit- ehem, Queen of Faery. Where? They had no idea. Well, actually they could have just assumed that they would come up to the border, but they just wanted an excuse not to do anything for the faeries. It was Titania's own fault for trying to write in dead faery languages using voice control (literally, she was controlling the computer with her voice) on Word Doc. 2011. After all, they didn't have a highkedgjdiv. Or they didn't know how to highkedgjdiv. Or- basically whatever a highkedgjdiv was, they had nothing to do with it. So they had a long complicated discussion discussing the different possibilities, outcomes, and mortality of all their options, in which they had decided to have the faeries wander around and find their house. Well , it was more like Henry mumbled something about letting them fend for themselves, and then Daphne mumbled something about being arrested and/or Mexico, Then everyone else just nodded and/or shrugged. Then they stopped talking about it. Things sort-of went back to normal. Sabrina had resumed talking, but not to Puck, which irked him-ha, irked- it wasn't his fault that he now was getting forced into an arranged marriage just because his family was crazy and a his mom decided to let the faery who killed her husband go off and marry her son. Puck really didn't understand her logic 'Oh look, Moth's crazy. Let's marry her off to Puck instead of putting her behind bars. What's that? Puck's run off to Ferryport Landing again, screaming and making it very obvious he doesn't want anything to do with Moth again? Oh, never mind that, he could have meant anything!' His mom was like a freaking shadow. A very annoying shadow who wanted to marry him off to lunatic..

Daphne was livid over the whole idea. She was pissed. She was horrified. She was angry. She was- out of words to use. 'This is NOT fair. They can't just jump in and AAARGH. Not after the planning and the… the.. the...GAAAAAH', she thought, pacing. After Red became sane and had moved in with the Grimms, the two of them had began to formulate plans that had to do with certain tricksters and certain older sisters…now this whole marriage thing was going to completely ruin it. Sabrina's love life aside, Daphne didn't want her older brother figure to leave, and honestly, she wouldn't want her worst enemy to have to marry Moth. It wasn't fair- the Grimms were his family now, and the people of Faery didn't even give a rat's foot until now! They couldn't just snatch him away…could they?

Puck wasn't exactly proud of his parents. Sure, they ruled Fae and all but they were all crazy. His father wasn't ever there. His mother used to be one to care- imagine Hera from the extremely mythologically inaccurate but freaking HILARIOUS Disney film Hercules. She constantly fawned- but some problems at home caused her to snap, and reach for power that she could never have. To this day, there was something off about her, and that little quirk had been made more evident by Oberon's death. It was as if under her fake smile and her twitching eye lay a broken Faerie always wanting something she could never have. Sadly, Puck strongly suspected Titania had been…

No, the boy thought. He wasn't going to go back the darker corners of his mind just before he needed to stay focused. This time he had a lot of hope…there were people around him to support him, like Daphne and Red and Sabrina, he would get out of this stupid, mushy gushy problem.

Slowly, the head of the faery began to revert to its normal, way less depressing, and way less mushy thoughts..

'Ha! As if I even need things like 'Hope' or 'love' or 'Sabrina.' Wait…Sabrina doesn't really fit in the group…NOT BECAUSE I NEED HER, but because she's not a..a…oh, come on, we went over this is English…a…oh yeah, she's not an abstract noun. See? I listen in class…sometimes…when they're talking about me... And for Shakespeare's sake, when'll Moth realize that her time was over, like, 4000 years ago? Jeez woman …'

Sabrina's own head was quietly brewing, but was not quite as…progressive as Puck's.

'This is so not cool….crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap WHY DO I EVEN CARE-WHY DON'T I CARE-WHO EVEN CARES EXCEPT FOR THAT STUPID MOTH BI-

I hate the world.'

Red, who had learned of the spontaneous wedding only minutes ago, didn't have anything to contribute- verbally. Her mind, a twisted place that harbored too many bad memories, was currently occupied with something other than the stuff of nightmares:

'Puck…getting married. If there's one thing on Earth that that will irk-again, irk! I love it!-Sabrina Grimm more than that…well, I doubt there is such a thing. She'll deny it, but it will. Daphne and I won't even be able to go through with our plans…anytime soon. We're going to have to wait until the Grimms stop the wedding heroically…probably without me. Oh well…as long as they're happy, I'm happy.'

For the next few hours the house stayed in its fragile state until the next morning someone knocked on the door. Veronica went to open it, and when she did, all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**C**hapter **3**

Moth looked at the Town of Ferryport Landing. It was a bit small, and much too plain. She wouldn't be able to build a palace, not even a small one, and it wasn't at all regal looking. She sighed. It would have to do. She hoisted up her canvas wrapped desk and began to drag it across the barrier. She had given all of her bags to Mustardseed, but the desk, she insisted on carrying. It was far too important to let anyone else deal with. She ran a finger over the edge, when she felt a small gap in the fabric. The smoothness of the desk contrasted so much with the rough texture of the canvas it was wrapped in, not to mention the desk almost radiated magical power. She must have been muttering her thoughts aloud, because Titania looked at her like she might explode at any second.

Of course, that might not have been because she thought Moth was crazy. The younger faery frightened her, and if it wasn't for the plan, she would have been more than happy to leave her in a cell to rot. Unfortunately, she was told it was necessary for the two of them to work together. As for her son? He was only there to carry the bags. No matter how awkward and shy he may act, if he knew of their plans they would have been dead before the end of the month. Despite being second in line to the throne, the faeries trusted him more than Titania (and for good reason), and if he told them of their plans, bad things would happen. No matter how much Moth would laugh at her for believing either of her sons had any power to prevent their magnificent plan, she knew it was true.

Titania shook her head and stepped across the barrier, along with a very upset Mustardseed. He was the only one out of the three who understood just how horrible of a plan it was to march up to the Grimms and try to force Puck into marrying Moth. Of course, he didn't know their entire plan, so they had no idea just how much more sinister the expected outcome would be. He just thought they were trying to get Puck to marry Moth, and he thought that was a pretty damn terrible thing to do, and it wouldn't work. This was Puck they were talking about. Even if he did want to marry Moth, which he didn't (who would?), he wouldn't if Titania tried to make him. Not to mention the fact that Puck thought Moth was a crazy, evil, bit- female dog. And he wasn't wrong. When he told his mother this, tossing out the little bit about Moth being a bi-aad person, he was forced to come along too. So his brother could hate him for the rest of his life too. Hooray.

Moth looked around. There were plenty of people in this stinking hole, no doubt trapped by that wretched curse, just like she was. For now. She saw a man walking his dog a few feet away from them, eyeing their luggage and clothing suspiciously. "You! Peasant! Where can I find the Grimms?" she screamed. Nothing. The man just kept looking at her like she was crazy and stepped a little closer to his dog, like he expected her to step on it. . She scowled. How dare he, the nerve! She hadn't kicked a puppy in days! And didn't he know who she was! He had reacted almost like he was a... She gasped. The man must have been a human. She shuddered. People would stay in this revolting town by choice?

Moth tapped her feet. No one was opening the door. She could hear them talking inside the house, but no one was opening the door. She needed to get in there. She was tired. She had to walk for nearly 10 minutes with no help from the stupid, rude, ignorant locals. They wore strange clothes, even stranger than those in New York, that were much too revealing, yet they had given her strange looks the entire walk. If that wasn't enough, she had ripped part of her sleeve, got the hem of her gown covered in mud, and stubbed her toe. It was horrible. _Come on_, she thought,_ I need to get in there_. Finally after nearly 3 minutes a lady opened the door. She didn't recognize her, but she did recognize the little girl next to her. It was the smaller one of the two, Daisy or Darla or something like that. She could also hear the older one- Samantha or something- yelling something about needing to get to school.'Oh, don't you worry about school. After I'm done with you, you won't be able to go anywhere, forget school.' Moth thought, narrowing her eyes as she kicked at the door.

When Veronica opened the door, and Daphne gasped. The sight of the faeries trying to get into the house shook her out of her stupor and she ran to the door and slammed it shut, then hopped in front of it keeping her back pressed against it.

"Young lady, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Veronica scolded.

"Mom, they're the crazy fairies that are here to marry Puck off too a murderer!" She explained.

This is normally the part of the story where the disbelieving parent would yell at the poor child, accusing them of lying, but being the annoying parent is Henry's job, and we would never deprive him of it.

"So, what should we do?" Veronica asked.

"Leave them outside and let them rot?" Daphne suggested.

"That's a horrible thing to do." Daphne arched an eyebrow. "Besides, they'd break down the door." Daphne shrugged.

"The house is enchanted."

"They have magic."

"So do I."

"No you don't. You're grounded. Remember last time?"

"That was just a little mistake!"

"That involves you nearly blowing up the entire northern hemisphere!"

"But-"

"No buts. Now, what do we do about the psycho fairies on our doorstep?"

Finally the lady opened the door again, but when Moth prepared to walk in, she blocked the door.

"Who are you?" The lady asked.

"Are you the Grimms?"

"Yes, now who are you?" she asked again.

Mustarded answered "We're Puck's family. We're here to-"

'Idiot boy. He has no sense, does he? You have to deal with these sort of people firmly'

"Just let us in. Now." Moth demanded.

"Oh, so you're the people who- never mind. Well, come in."

Daphne watched the whole ordeal feeling worried. Just a liiiiittttle bit worried. 'This is bad, really really bad. Oh no- Puck's going to go crazy, and Sabrina's going to be out for blood. They're here! Ahhhhhhhhhhh. But she didn't say any of this. All she said was "Oh, there's the bus!"

Once she heard Daphne, Sabrina ran down the stairs. They were going to be late. Again. The principal had warned her that if they were late, he would give her detention, At the same time as Puck. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. "Daphne, tell Puck he better co- what are they doing here?!" She demanded. Moth glared at her. Veronica just shook her head. "You guys go to school, we'll talk about this later. PUCK! GET DOWN HERE!" Finally, he came down the stairs. "School. Now. Go!" she said, shoving the three out the door.

Titania cocked an eyebrow. Why could this lady control her son, while she couldn't even prevent him from running off into the wilderness? (Here's a hint Titania: You just aren't a very motherly figure. Plus you're crazy.)

"What about lunch?" Daphne asked. She wanted lunch. She needed lunch. A Daphne without lunch was a Daphne without happiness.

"Umm, buy lunch!'' she said, then tossed her wallet to Sabrina. Sabrina turned to Daphne.

"Well, this is going to be a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**C**hapter **4**

Neither Puck nor Sabrina said a word the whole ride to school. Of course, this was normal now days, but Daphne thought it was still much-o- creepy-o. They just sat. The whole ride. 10 minutes of silence. And Daphne had to sit between them. Just great. The arrival of Puck's wonderful family and fiancé had just added about 5 bajillion times more awkwardness in the air (really, what type of mom forces a teenager to get married!). Daphne sighed.

She and Red had to stop the wedding. That much obvious. How? Now that was less obvious. So they needed a plan. A really good plan, and fast. She had no idea when Moth wanted to have the wedding, but she knew it would be soon. She really wished Red came to school, but she was too shy. Now Daphne had to come up with a plan by herself. Uggh.

Stupid Moth. Stupid Moth. Stupid Moth. Stupid Moth. Stupid Moth. Stupid Moth. Stupid Moth. Puck sat there and sighed. What do you have to do to get rid of someone? He ran away, started living in a forest, had her arrested, and constantly told her he was NOT INTERESTED but she didn't get the hint. So now his mom was in on it too. Now he had to get married! He was only 12- wait, no. He was 14 (stupid puberty disease, stupid Grimm), but still! Way too young to get married, especially to Moth. 100,000,000 is too young to be married to Moth. Puck took a deep breath. Daphne had told him she had a plan. He thought back to that morning and shuddered. It better be one hell of a plan.

The second the bus stopped Sabrina ran out. She realized she had forgotten her bag, then ran back to get her it, then ran out again. She sprinted to her first class, getting a lot of dirty looks from the people she accidently knocked over. It probably didn't help that she didn't even look back. Ehh, who knows. When she got to her first period class, science with Mrs. L, her friends bombarded her with questions.

"Guys, I just got a little late because Pu- Robin's fi-new uh.. girlfriend came to our house."

"He has one?"

"Tita- his mom forced him to ma- date her."

"You don't sound very sure about that."

Her friend Wendy (from Peter Pan) 'accidently' knocked over her pencil. Sabrina ducked down and acted as if she was looking for it. Wendy ducked down to 'help her'.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Puck's marrying Moth."

"The Moth?"

"Yeah."

"The one he hates?"

"Is there another Moth?"

"Well, no..."

"Ladies? Would you please direct your attention to the board?"

Sabrina looked up and saw Mrs. L staring right at her. Combine that with the creepy lighting and the skeleton next to the closet, it was really creepy. Sabrina cursed under her breath. 'This day is really not going well' she thought. "Sorry ma'am. I was looking for my pencil."

"Hmm."

The teacher turned back to the whiteboard and Wendy rolled her eyes. "Can she be any more annoying?"

"Tell me about it. Now shh! She already hates me for being late so much" Sabrina hissed, turning back to the board

"Huh. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today."Wendy whispered back.

"Soooo not in the mood" Sabrina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Please! Not today!"

"Maybe the fact a certain someone's getting married."

"Uggh." Sabrina turned back to her book.

"Maybe because this certain someone is Pu-"

"Shut. Up."Sabrina started to blush.

"And maybe because the person he's marrying isn-"

"You are just - gaah!"

"That's what friends are for!"

"You do know I don't like him right?"

"Suuuuure..."

"No, really, we're not even friends!"

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because you're face looks like its about to explode."

"I hate you."

Sabrina spent the rest of class red as a tomato. This was a bad day in Sabrina world. And the bad day-ness continued when Puck came up to her in the hallway after science and asked her "What's up with your face Grimm? It's been all red all class?". Followed directly afterwards with the question "Grimm? Why are you banging your head against your locker?"


	5. Chapter 5

**C**hapter **5**

Veronica was very sure she was never welcome in Faery again. Ever.

Veronica watched the bus longingly. Why did she have to deal with the faeries? It was Puck's wedding! Sure, he didn't ask for it, and he actually screamed the exact opposite to his mother multiple times while in New York but- she looked at Titania again. That woman had issues. Always had. And now she had the nerve to call herself a good mother? She let her son run off into the wilderness! No, she didn't just let him, she drove him to it! She heard the story from Oberon, and it was not pretty. While Oberon may have caused it in part, Titania should have known that if you- _Stay calm. Not time to freak out._ Veronica may not be Pucks mom, but he (and Red) were like children to her. Strange children, but still! And maybe she hadn't been around as long as Titania, but she was pretty sure Titania was the worst mom ever. No contest.

Then Veronica looked at Moth. If there was one person she disliked more than Titania, it was Moth. She had always been spoiled and rude, not to mention she had try to poison her daughter! She could just tell Moth wasn't in Ferryport Landing just for Puck. There was no way she would give up that much if there wasn't some ulterior motive. Veronica had no idea what that motive was, but she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Lastly she turned to Mustardseed. The little boy looked very scared. Titania's horrible parenting skills strike again! But honestly, the poor boy looked like he wanted to disappear, and Veronica was more than tempted to slap the smug grin off of Titania's face, and she was more than capable of doing so. In fact, one moment Mustardseed looked like he was going to start crying and Veronica was more than ready to punch Titania in the face, but then the door opened. At first Veronica freaked and thought it was another crazy faery trying to marry off more children, but no, it was just Relda and Canis back from the store, and boy was she glad to see them.

Titania was shocked that anyone could control her son, especially Veronica Grimm. The woman could barely carry on a conversation back in New York! What was it that Veronica could do that she couldn't? Veronica was unprepared, sloppy, completely unintimidating, disorganized- need she go on? There was absolutely no reason Puck should listen to her, and not his own mother. Was there? She looked at Mustardseed through the corner of her eye. Would he follow the Grimm woman too? She couldn't worry about that. She had a plan, and she needed to stick to it. Now to find out where we should stay.

Dammit, Veronica's conversational habits were, just as she feared, contagious.

The six people just stared at each other in silence.

"Where are we supposed to stay?" she asked.

"Okay-" Veronica replied.

"JUST TELL US WHERE OUR ROOMS ARE!" Moth screamed. Mustardseed shrunk farther backwards.

Veronica clenched her teeth. This was going to be a loooong visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**C**hapter **6**

Daphne was mad. Really mad. So mad there were no word on earth to explain her mad-ness. Some crazy faeries come to their house, kick them out of their rooms, threaten her sister, and make Puck get engaged. Okay, it could have been worse. Until, of course, the said crazy faeries went and took away their food. Then, things got ugly.

When she got home, her mom looked sort of mad, and pulled them aside and started to tell them to be careful and try not to get into trouble, but naturally the words were directed towards Sabrina and Puck, except when she said not get in their way. Then she had looked directly at Daphne. Daphne just shrugged that off. She headed straight to Red's room. They had a lot of planning to do if they were going to get rid of Titania, Moth, and Mustardseed. Unfortunately, Red's room was just past the line of empty rooms. Last month, Granny Relda decided that they needed more space and hired the "little" pigs to build some more rooms. This time, the rooms were, well, normal rooms; except for the fact they were a lot bigger on the inside than out. So why was walking by the empty rooms such a problem? Easy: the rooms weren't empty. The faeries were staying in these rooms until the wedding, and they hated kids. Well, Titania and Moth did, Mustardseed was a kid so he really couldn't hate kids. Not that he would when he was older, Mustardseed was nice. How that happened, considering his parents, Daphne wasn't sure. She began pondering the different possibilities. Was he switched at birth? Aliens? Daphne was so lost in thought she didn't notice Moth until she had made it all the way down the hallway.

"What are you doing in there?!" Daphne demanded.

"I'm staying here." Moth said.

"Not that, I mean in front of this room!"

"I can be wherever I wish to be, now go somewhere else. You are annoying me."

"Where's Red?"

"Who?"

"Forget it." Daphne muttered, running out of the room. 'Okay Daphne, be calm', she told herself. After looking in the living room, the dining room, and the attic, she found Red sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked. Kitchens weren't sad places, they had food! Red just pointed at the cabinet. Was there a rat infestation, or were Puck's pixies' hiding in there from Moth, or something? Looking at Red's expression, Daphne had to guess it was something way worse. Daphne put her hand on the cabinet handle and braced herself for the worst. She opened the cabinet to find it- empty.

"What?! Granny Relda and Mr. Canis just went grocery shopping, right?"

Red nodded.

"Then where's all the food?!"

Red's shoulders slumped some more. "They threw it all away."

"WHAT!" Daphne spun around on her heels.

"Said it was 'revolting' and 'not fit for consumption'"

"Huh?"

"They said they didn't like it."

Well, Sabrina didn't like the food either, but she didn't THROW IT AWAY!

Stupid fairies.

Right outside the kitchen, Sabrina was trying to concentrate on homework, and was failing miserably. Somehow she had managed to leave it all for the last minute, and felt like banging her head on the table over, and over, and over again. Her mind kept on drifting off, and she kept having daydreams about tying Moth to train tracks. Sabrina had no idea why she was so angry. Sure, there was the fact Moth tried to kill her, but she should've been wishing that Puck's "family" had just taken him and left. Not that could painfully murder Moth for even coming within 100 miles of him.

She turned back to the paper in front of her. Math. She needed to focus on math. It would be a lot easier to focus in her own room, but that wasn't possible. The stupid fairies were making stupid noise and when she said something, they decided to kick her out of her OWN FREAKING ROOM! Math. Focus on math. Sabrina tried to answer the first question. It wasn't very hard, but she couldn't seem to think about the question long enough to solve it. 2x+3=7. Easy question. "Just subtract from both sides and divide. Just subtract from both sides and divide." Unfortunately, just when she thought she might actually get somewhere, she heard a scream coming from the kitchen. Sabrina winced. Daphne must've just found out the food was gone. She turned back to her paper, hoping now she could focus, but no. Daphne was in the kitchen still freaking out. Very loudly. Sabrina picked up her books and slid them into her bag. Then she headed for the attic. She tried to steer clear of that place most of the time, (too many bad memories and such) but this homework was due tomorrow and there was no way on earth she could ever focus downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**C**hapter **7**

Now, while Sabrina was trying to do her math homework, Puck was in the attic, preparing his ape army to attack his mom, and Moth. Next to him on a stool was his trusty assistant (and stuffed unicorn) Kraven the Deceiver.

"Okay everybody let's run through the plan again. Remember: the more damage you do, the better. So first you all will climb down through the- You have a question already Joe? Why am I not surprised?" Puck stopped to listen, "We're attacking them because they are trying to force me to marry Moth. But that will never happen! Another question? Already!? But-bu-fine. What is it?" He stopped again but this time he didn't answer immediately, and his face went very red.

"NOO! I DO NOT!" (Then Joe said: You so do.)

"NOPE!" (Uh… yeah.")

"I DON'T! NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER, EVER, EVER WILL!" (Don't kid yourself)

"I AM NOT KIDDING MYSELF!" (Yuh huh.)

"NUH UH!" (Yuh huh.)

"PROVE IT!" (You're fourteen.)

"THAT'S THE PUBERTY DISEASE!" (Sure it is…)

"IT IS!" (No, it's not.)

"OF COURSE IT IS. WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?!" (Sa-)

"OH PLEASE! THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH THAT'S THE REASON I'M GROWING UP" (Could you quiet down?)

"Oh yeah… Any way we have to-"

The door flung open and Puck grabbed his wooden sword before lunging at the intruder.

"Sa-Grimm?" (You sooooo do.)

"SHUT UP!"

"Umm… are you okay? You're acting even weirder than normal. Congratulations, by the way."

"Shut up, puppy breath."

"Wow. So mature fairyboy."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Hate to break it to you, but I saw your little pet unicorn. Adorable."

"Thank- I mean, darn. Yikes. Life ruined. _Okaaaay_ gotta go."

"Whatever. Take your monkey-"

"APES!"

"-with you."

Red was sure she didn't want Daphne Grimm planning her birthday party.

Daphne was her bestest best friend in the whole wide world, but she had to admit, the girl had the attention span of a squirrel. If the party actually made it off the ground, everything would probably explode within the first five seconds. Red turned back to her friend.

"We need to- oooh! Maybe we should build a giant pit- or a spaceship- or maybe create a giant dungeon that no one can escape! I think I have the spell down, hopefully no one will get hurt this time if I don't use the scorpions…" she rattled on. Red just sat there and waited for her to calm down. That would probably take a while. While Sabrina always tried to act cool, calm, and collected, Daphne acted like she was constantly on a sugar high, but Red meant this, again, in the best way possible.

"So Red, what do you think we should do?" Daphne asked. This, Red was not expecting. The Grimms were supposed to be the ones who save the day. Not Little Red Riding Hood. Red took a deep breath. She could do this. "Well, maybe, if we could, um, get the vorpal blade then shove Moth out of the boundary then put a spell on her that keeps her from coming back in? Or, or maybe take Puck and shove him out of the boundary?" she suggested. Daphne laughed, but not in a mean way.

"That would be funny, watching Moth bang on the boundary when she sees that Puck got out, but then we'd have to deal with her."

"True." The two girls sighed. Red tapped her fingers on the table, but the noise came out all muted and dull due to the thick wood. Moth needed to go away. They just needed to figure out how to make her get rid of her. Unfortunately, this was harder said than done, and there was so much at stake. Even if she was as... dedicated as Daphne (*cough* obsessed*cough*) but she was very serious about getting certain people together. You can't not be serious about it after spending a lot of time with Daphne, or actually, any time with Daphne. Except Sabrina or Puck. Every time Daphne tried to convince either one of them, they just acted even more awkwardly around each other. Daphne was sure, though, that she would be able to get them to admit it soon enough.

Unfortunately, with the whole wedding thing coming up, it was very unlikely she would get the chance. That's why they needed to get rid of Moth, and quick. But without a plan, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Sabotage was a lot harder than it Puck made it look. Red sat up. Of course! PUCK! If anybody knew what to do when it came to getting rid of people, it was him! Half the town's population hated him! She turned to Daphne excitedly. "Well, you know who's always doing stuff like this?" She could see Daphne think about it, then gasp. Then the raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**C**hapter **8****  
**

If Moth thought she could get him to marry her, she had another thing coming. She thought if she just stood outside his door, he'd have to come out eventually. Boy was she wrong. He didn't need to leave his room for anything. Puck had a plan. A crazy half-formed, sure to fail plan, but it was still a plan. Moth had to get Puck out of his room to get him to the wedding, and to get him out of his room, she had to come in. And there was no way he was letting her get in him room. Puck finished tying the last rope and smiled at his work. Whenever someone would try to pull on the door handle, they would be completely covered in slime. And not just any slime, extra strength, normally reserved for special occasions. He had been saving this slime for Sabrina's birthday (the look on her face when she'd walk out of her room drenched in the slime would have been priceless, but some things were even more important than giving Sabrina hell, though it pained him to say it. Unfortunately, the next person to knock on the door wasn't Moth (Or his mom. He'd be fine with his mom, too.)

"PUCK! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Daphne screamed. Puck turned back around.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed back, frantically trying to untie all the knots. Naturally they didn't listen, and started squealing, drenched in sticky green ooze that smelled suspiciously like Granny Relda' s leftovers. Normally they would be really mad, especially considering the fact they were stuck to the floor, but they just shook it off.

_What the hell do they even want? They're kinda freaking me out right now._

"We need your help."

"With what?"

"Getting rid of Moth."

Puck smiled. "I'm listening."

So Daphne said "Blah blah food blah blah blah rooms blah space shuttle blah food food food blah blah."

Or at least that's what it sounded like. So much for their help.

"So, we need to make it so the wedding can't happen right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the wedding needs a cake, right?"

"Uh huh."

"So we just need to get rid of the cake."

"You really think that'll really stop the wedding?

"No, but it'll stall it for sure. I think I remember a list my mom had..."

"Great! You find that list! We'll go tell Sabrina the plan!"

"N-no! N-n-no don't ask her for-"

They were both already gone.

Sabrina was finally back in her own room. After having to go to the dining room, the attic, and the public library, she was worried she would never find some peace and quiet.

"SABRINA!"

And her fears were not unfounded. She sighed and rolled off her bed. She was almost done with all her homework, she could afford to take a little break. She stood up and started stretching.

"SABRINA!?"

She groaned. "WHAT!?"

"LET US IN!" Us? Daphne and Red.

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"CUZ WE HAVE A PLAN TO-"

"Shhh. You have to let us in, we've got really exciting news. "_ What the heck? What's going on out there?_

"Its not something stupid like that Puckbrina thing is it? Because if it is, I will be more than happy to feed you to pirahnas."

"Don't worry, it's not, and geez Sabrina, a little harsh there."

Sabrina opened the door, and the two little girls ran in.

"What the heck are you covered in?!"

"Nothing, ju-"

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. What is that, some sorta goop-"

"Guess what?" Daphne chirped.

"What?" Sabrina replied, quite un-enthusiastically.

"We have a plan to get rid of our, ehem, unwanted guests." Daphne stage-whispered.

"Why should I give a d- care?" Sabrina retorted, rolling her eyes.

"B-b-be, bu-, wha?" Daphne was confused to say the least.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase help us?" Red begged.

Sabrina turned and crossed her arms, but she could practically sense the pitiful look on Daphne and Red's faces. "Fine." She groaned.

Puck crept up the stairs very carefully. His mom wasn't going to just leave her room unguarded. He would know, he'd lived with the woman for centuries. Just how she had guarded it, that was another matter. When it came to that, she preferred to keep it fresh. With that in mind, it was probably best to play it safe and pretend he was just looking at the wedding plans because he like to be informed and be able to plan ahead. Hey, who knows, maybe she'd actually believe it. When he came to her door, he knocked loudly and and walked right in.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hello Puck, how have you been."

"Okay, I guess."

"Splendid. Have you finally decided to stop moping around like a child and accept the fact your wedding is happening?"

Not in a million years, you hag. "Yes."

"Lovely. Now come look at the plans for the wedding. You need to be prepared."

That was easy. "Fine."

He walked over next to his mom and looked down. Now he just need to get the schedules to Daphne, Red and... Sabrina.

"Here darling, I have a copy for you to look over."

That was really, really, really easy.

The second his mother let him, he raced out of the room.

"Be careful, dear."

Oh, please. You're probably hoping I manage to get myself run through. "Okay, sure mom."

He walked, okay, speed walked over to Sabrina's room, and found himself in the middle of a girly hug fest.

"Ew."

Sabrina rolled her eyes."Do you know where the cake is?"

Puck grinned. "Puh-lease. I know where everything to do with this stupid wedding is."

Sabrina grinned back, until Daphne elbowed her in the rib. After that she just scowled at him. He rolled his eyes. Girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**C**hapter **9****  
**

They were almost out the door when they saw Granny Relda and Tobias Clay park in the driveway. The four raced into the dining room and all picked up a random book and flipped to a random page, even Puck, though he held the book as far away from himself as possible. Granny Relda walked in and looked at the children. They were all just sitting there reading. Quietly. Without anyone asking. They weren't on a case, right? She looked at them again. Puck was holding his book upside down. Maybe they were up to something? No, she thought. Red and Daphne wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it for longer than a minute. Or would they? No, they were too giggly. What was going on? Relda sighed. She probably would never be able to understand her grandchildren.

Upstairs, Moth was banging on Puck's door, just as she had for the last ten minutes. She wasn't even sure if he was inside, but the door had a sign on it that said Keep Out Moth and the door was locked, so she just assumed he was in there hiding from her. That is, until some old lady (she didn't bother to remember her name) told her that he was downstairs. Moth cursed (she'd wasted all that time) and started walking down the second she stepped on the top step of the stairs she heard rustling and lots of whispering, heavy footsteps and the front door banging shut. Moth gasped, and walked down the stairs a bit faster than she would have normally. When she was down, she flung the open, and saw three people running away from the house. She squinted. How come there were only three? She rolled her eyes. Running was for peasants. She opened the door and stepped out. They couldn't run forever.

Daphne reviewed the plan again in her head. They would do everything they possibly could to keep postponing the wedding until they came up with a real plan. First- they would smash the cake. It would take them a few days to make it again (it was a really big cake) and that would give them enough time to create the next step. Besides, they were hungry, and the cake would probably taste really good.

They finally made it to the bakery, after taking a lot of twists and turns to prevent anyone who was following them from finding them. Daphne reached for her ski mask and put it on. Sabrina reluctantly put on hers on too. "I still think you're crazy. They probably have a back-up cake."

"They do," Puck replied, looking at the list in his hands. "We'll go get rid of that one too."

"Okay, but how do you know that they'll wait for another cake?"

"This is my mom. She would wait for another cake. If they needed another bobby pin she would wait for them to dig up the metal, manufacture it, then deliver it to her."

"You two, this is not the time to start arguing. Now let's go smash some cake!"

"Okay. Let's split up into groups." Sabrina suggested.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because there are two cakes, and we have a lot to do." Sabrina replied.

"Okay! Red and I'll go together then you and P-"Daphne started.

"Not happening." Sabrina interrupted, her face turning red. "I'm going with you two."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"You're not old enough to go by yourself."

Daphne sighed. Couldn't her sister see she was trying to help her? "Okay. Let's go."

When they made it into the cake factory, they checked the wall map. Sabrina snapped a photo and emailed it to Puck. Then she was about to pull the fire alarm when Daphne screamed "Wait!"

Sabrina turned quickly. "Why? Is someone here?" Daphne shook her head.

She sighed with relief. "Then what?"

"I want to pull the alarm." Sabrina sighed and stepped aside for her little sister. Daphne grinned and pulled down the red switch with all her might. The lights flashed and the sprinklers turned on.

"Let's go."

Puck pulled out his phone and saw a map. He pulled it out, and a map of the bakery showed up. He started to go inside, but then the fire alarm went off. His phone started vibrating again. "What now?" he muttered before pressing answer.

"Hello? Puck? Are you there?"

"Yeah yeah. What's up with the alarm?"

"We pulled the fire alarm. That way everyone else has to evacuate. It's perfectly safe. Just don't let anyone see you going in or they'll try to drag you out."

"Not bad Grimm. Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah, did you get the map?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then let's go."

Puck turned off the phone and looked for a place to hide until all the other people got out of the building. A bathroom, perfect. He ran inside and crawled into the cabinet in case of anyone coming in to try to rescue him from the nonexistent fire. After a few minutes he crawled out, pulled his phone back out, pulled out the list, and then the map.

"Room 5B. Okay." He whispered to himself.

After a lot of twists and turns, both Puck and Sabrina made it to their cakes. They were huge, almost 5 feet tall. They pulled some rolling pins out of the cabinets. This was going to be fun.

"Looks like we're done here." Sabrina brushed the cake off of hands and headed towards the door. The little girls followed her out the door, each giving the cake one more vicious kick. Sabrina held the door open and waited. The girls smiled and skipped out the door. They were sure they had won. They started walking down the hall. There was no carpet, so their boots hit the tile with solid thuds. Daphne shuddered, the sound was creepy, and it was really freaking her out. She stepped subconsciously closer to her older sister. The sooner they got home, the better. In all her freaking out-ness she didn't notice a certain fairy hovering out the window.

Moth ducked. The littlest girl, the one who wore all red, had almost seen her. Moth shook her head. She needed to watch out for that one in the future. Or maybe just tie her up and lock her in the attic closet. She pressed her ear against the wall. Nothing. Wait- they had stopped. Moth pressed herself closer to the wall. The oldest girl, Samantha (or something like that) was talking on her little flippy thing, what was it, her cell phone.

"Yeah, the cake's all gone…. No I won't get you any… That's stupid… Uggh… Just get out of there… Fine!"

Moth frowned. Who were they talking to? Cake? The wedding cake! The stupid Grimms were trying to mess with her big day. Oh, and her wedding too. She turned on her heel and jumped up, preparing to go report what she had discovered. She didn't realize that in her haste, for the smallest moment she had made herself visible.

Red gasped, and then pulled on Sabrina's sweatshirt. Sabrina looked down, and Red pointed to the window.

"Wh-"

"Shh..." Then Red mouthed Moth. Sabrina nodded, and the three ran to the window to see Moth flying away.

"How long do you think she was there?"

Daphne took a deep breath and grabbed Sabrina's phone.

"Hey Mustardseed, I need a favor.'


	10. Chapter 10

**C**hapter **10**

Mustardseed pressed himself closer to the wall.

"What were they up to?" _Mother_.

"They destroyed the cake. They thought that would stop us." _And Moth._

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Rather meddlesome, aren't they? And a horrible influence on Puck. Make sure they don't find out about the awful disinheriting business."_ The WHAT?_

"Naturally.

"You seem anxious. Do not worry; he just needs to think he has to do as I say."

"That way, he'll be doing what we want of his own free will, but he thinks he must."

"Exactly."

"Genius!"

"Take heed- all will be lost if he finds out that he needn't listen to his mother."

"Of course."

"Soon, all of Fae will be under our command." _No way._

He tiptoed out of the room and dashed to Sabrina's room. "Pleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebeherepleasebehere" he muttered. No such luck. On her door was a sign reading "At library, be back soon."

Mustardseed cursed (far more fluently than he was proud of) and raced out of the house. He then jumped out the window and flew to meet his brother at the library.

The five huddled over Sabrina as she transcribed the recording of Moth and Titania's conversation onto paper.

"What did they mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I think I know." Everyone turned to Puck. Unfortunately, he only told Sabrina (Big kids only!) but both he and Daphne were sure it was favoritism. Daphne spent the whole time that they were talking biting her hand, and if the two ever moved any closer to each other, or talked, or even breathed, she would squeal in excitement. Finally they were done talking, (and they were also sure Puck drew out the conversation much longer than necessary, and I think you know why...) the three started pestering the two teenagers about what the big secret was, but nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. They would 'have to wait until tomorrow' when the rest of Faery, and a bunch of Faery stuff, were coming to Ferryport Landing. Not fair.

Dozens of people marched up to the barrier. Inside the town, people watched in awe. No one had ever seen this many people come to Ferryport Landing since the Grimms brought the everafters over from Europe. Titania smiled.

"Welcome, people of Faery!"

Sabrina was sure there was no way on Earth her luck was going to last..

She had been in her room, hiding from her little sister who was busy trying to find Red, who was hiding from Titania, who decided that she hated the poor little girl even more than she hated normal children. She turned another page of Granny Relda's record of absolutely everyone in the everafter world, but there was no one who could get them into that wedding. If they couldn't get into the wedding, they couldn't execute Daphne's plan (not saying she was actually planning on- never mind) . Daphne's plan. Daphne's plan. It was ridiculous and there was no way she would actually agree to do that. She groaned and flopped back onto her bed. If Moth wasn't so insane, life would be so much easier.

Moth was crazy for sure. Everybody knew that killing a guy's dad will not make him want to marry you, period. If Titania hadn't been all like "Pfft, you killed my husband? No biggie." that would have been a great excuse to have her arrested, therefore stopping the wedding, but unfortunately she had, so it wasn't.

The whole "Moth is crazy" thing wouldn't exactly fly either. So unless Moth tried to kill someone else Sabrina would have to go through with the-um- other idea, and they weren't even sure if the, ehem, _materials_ would be brought over from Faery... So if there wouldn't be any attempted murders- Sabrina sat up- Of course, who did Moth hate the most ? DING DING DING, we have a winner. If all else failed, she would just start yelling at Moth and hopefully make her mad enough to try and kill her in front of an audience, and she'd be arrested. Now for getting into that wedding... She looked down at the book, then the flyer. Perfect.

"No. Hideous. Of course not. Ugh, burn that immediately. No. No. No! No! Too plain. I'll seem a ridiculous. Are you insane? Disgusting."

Moth waved away all the invitation designers and went into the house . There was only so much time, and so much to do. They needed food, decorations, somewhere to host the event, etc. It all needed to be perfect. And it needed to be soon. But first she had to get something from her room...

While walking around the house, she started to think about the wedding. Mustardseed had actually dared to suggest a smaller ceremony. She shot down that idea, naturally. The idiot. He should have known that if he suggested something, she would naturally shoot down the idea. Lost in thought, it had taken her 15 minutes to realize she had been standing infront of her door. She flung it open and started rustling through one of her bags (She hadn't bothered to unpack. She wasn't planning on staying very long anyway) until she found what she wanted: a small jewelry box. Lifting it up carefully, she placed it on the table next to her bed. She pulled out the key from around her neck, placed it in the lock and turned. It opened with a satisfying click. A small bottle rose out on a platform. She grinned. Now the Grimm girl was gonna get it. Nobody messes with Moth.


	11. Chapter 11

**C**hapter **11**

Sabrina had just finished highlighting when there was knocking at the door.

"Give it up Daphne, I'm not telling you til morning."

There was whispering.

"What?"

More whispering.

"Fine, I'll open it."

She dove into the wall of furniture blocking Daphne from opening the door.

"Hurry up" Daphne whined.

"Oh shove it. At least I'm letting you in."

When she finally opened up the door, Daphne wasn't standing alone. Red and Mustardseed were with her. She let them in, and the second she closed it, they shoved her aside and barricaded the door again.

"Whoa! Anybody wanna tell me why you're all here? Or's this just a midnight party?"

The three kids put their fingers to their lips and pointed to the window. Right outside there was someone pouring out some weird liquid.

"Question: Who is that?" Sabrina whispered.

"Moth."

"Follow up question: what is she doing?"

"Trying to kill you."

"Great! Now I only have to delay her long enough-."

"WHAT?"

"All I gotta do is catch her in the act and that's going to save me a lot of trouble."

The look on the three kids' faces was so funny, Sabrina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She explained, reluctantly, what she had thought of.

"How are we going to get in to the wedding to stop the whole thing then?"

"They still need a wedding planner, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I know exactly what to do."

"What?"

"Not telling you."

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Not until morning at least..."

"Not fair"

"...but there are somethings I can tell you..."  
"What are they?!"

"First- Mustardseed, what happened when you told Moth to make the wedding less fancy?"

"She told me not to be ridiculous, then insisted she have the world's fanciest wedding."

"Good. Find out what she's going to do, then 'recommend' she does whatever she planned. That way she won't be able to use anything she already chose."

"What about me?"

"Okay Red, what I need you to do is find all the information for Mustardseed. "

"And me?"

"You need to volunteer to do hair and makeup for everyone with your fairy godmother wand."

"What?! You want me to-"

"Pleeeaaase?"

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Of course not."

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red (Mustardseed had to stay home and watch the freaks-faeries), Snow, Charming (Billy), the (not at all) little pigs, and like everyone else in Ferryport Landing were meeting in Town Hall (courtesy of the mayor). Topic of discussion: Getting the faeries (oh, who am I kidding, they were freaking freaks!) out of the quaint little town that was Ferryport Landing.

Riveting.

(Excuse me, yes, you. Fantasyreader7 here, I hate to interrupt, but I would like to inform you that there is a very poorly executed time lapse coming up, hmm... at the end of the paragraph? I think...)

According to Snow, the fact the faeries wanted to move to Ferryport Landing made it the town's problem too, because those faeries were serious occupational hazards, and no one was going to object to any of the help they could get. So everybody (including certain parental units) was meeting in Town Hall and they talked about stuff and planned and all the plans sucked yada yada yada... Daphne was sad... Goldilocks was ready... Moth hypnoti-

(Oh good, we're here.)

Moth looked down the list of the staff. She had then weeded out the non-everafters, then the ones that were definitely not right for the job. Those who were left were called in for an interview. The first few- ugh. No way in hell were they going to be allowed anywhere near her wedding. Finally she found a decent cook, printer, etc. Surprisingly, the younger Grimm (Diane?) offered to do all the hair and makeup. The hardest part was finding a wedding planner, as she herself was far too busy. She found someone, eventually. She had talent, but she was a little, strange, not to mention she was into interior design more than wedding planning. However despite all that, Goldilocks seemed like the obvious choice. Satisfied with the results, she put the list in a binder with the rest of her documents.

Then Moth walked over to the desk in her room. She had insisted that this one desk travel with her, to Titania's confusement, but now, she was beginning to become frustrated. This desk was supposed to 'contain the answer to her problems', but she couldn't even get the damn drawers to open, except for one that was empty, and had the numbers 4 and 5 carved into it. She had to admit while she was clever enough to devise her plan, puzzles and riddles were not her forte. Titania always dealt with puzzles and riddles. Moth place her head in her hands and groaned. There was no way she could ask anyone for help with this, or they might ask her how she got the desk, or maybe they'd recognize the carvings, or they might figure out why she wanted to use the desk. She sighed and looked back down to her many books, all spread out in front of her. Most of them were about faery law, or ancient puzzle desks, but there were a few very odd choices in front of her. The first, a spell book. Moth wasn't very good at magic, but she could handle some basic spells. Especially if that annoying little Grimm brat could. Then there was a hollowed out book without anything in it- yet. Lastly, there were some the fairy tales. Two, actually. The first was a copy of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream , for obvious reasons (she was in it, wasn't she?) . The second wasn't a very well known story. It wasn't named and was rather confusing. The faeries considered it old and uninteresting. An old wives tale, or a story to keep children from miss behaving. But Moth always had a copy. She had her reasons.

She shoved aside all the books except the spell book, the hollow book, and the unnamed fairy tale, which she slid onto her lap. Then she pressed a button on the side of her desk. The top of the desk lifted up with a creak, revealing a hidden room within the desk. Out of the desk came a staircase. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and she jumped into the desk. But while hurrying into the desk, Moth had forgotten about her fairytale, which had fallen on floor near her desk. The door snapped shut above her, and by the time she realized she had left something and came back, the book was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**C**hapter** 12**

Daphne was sure she was on to something.

Daphne flung open the door to Moth's room. She was still peeved from not getting told anything about the plan, and from having to apply to be on Moth's staff. She needed some good ol' fairytale detective work to help her get out of her funk. The giant bang coming from Moth's room sounded promising, but when she opened the door, no one was in there. Not ready to give up yet, Daphne walked around the room, taking mental notes.

1. There was a jewelry box on the table next to Moth's bed

2. All of Moth's bags were still packed, except a book bag

3. There was only one book lying on the ground next to Moth's desk

Daphne heard footsteps. Not sure what to do, she grabbed the book on the ground and ran out of the room. While running down the stairs she nearly knocked Puck over.

"Whoa- what's going on Marshmallow?"

"We need to have a meeting. I'll get Red and Mustardseed, you can get Sabrina."

"Sur-wait, how about we trade. You can get Sabrina, she's your sister after all, and I'll get Mustardseed."

"Why don't you want to get Sabrina?"

"N-N-no reason."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Then why won't you go get her?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Why're you so happy?"

Daphne looked up. "No reason."

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just go get the other midgets."

"We're not midgets! We're kids!"

"You never know." He replied with a shrug.

"Hey ugly!"

"What?"

"Marshmallow wants us to meet at the library."

"Why?"

"No clue."

"You think it's another one of her Puckb-"

"I thought we weren't going to mention it?"

"Right. Jeez, someone's feeling jumpy today."

"Whatever. You coming or not?"

"Fine, just let me grab my stuff."

"Better be quick, Marshmallow looked really worried."

The door opened. "Weird."

"Yeah, she was running down the stairs so fast she nearly sent me tumbling down."

"Only nearly? Pity…"

"Ha ha."

"I'm hilarious and you know it."

"Please, you wouldn't know humor if it came up and slapped you in the face."

"_Please_ just _shut_ _up_."

"You first."

"Ugh!" Sabrina threw up her hands in frustration. You try to have a, nice, _normal_ conversation, but _nooo_.

When they finally made it to the library, Daphne pulled a book out from her backpack.

"I found this on the floor of Moth's room." She whispered.

"Weird. Why'd you think she has it?" Red asked, also whispering.

"Dunno. Haven't read it yet."

"Can I read it?" Mustardseed asked.

" Sure." Daphne slid the book towards him.

"Let's start reading already!" Puck interrupted.

"Wow. Never thought I'd live to hear those words come out of your mouth." Sabrina replied. Puck turned to respond, but before he could, Red held up her hand.

"Just start reading, they'll be at it all day." Red urged.

Once upon a time, there was an enchanted wood. In this wood lived all sorts of magical creatures. The greatest, the faeries and the sprites. The sprites were more powerful than faeries, but were few and far between. The faeries however, were many. The two groups, though different, co-existed peacefully until one day, a sprite marched up to the faery king and declared war. The king, believed the child to be insane, allowed her to leave. The child boiled with anger, and her anger cooled quickly into hate and meaness. Eventually, even the sprites were forced to banish her. The child, now older but none more rational, took what little magic she had, and attacked the sprites. Though their own spells kept them from harm, they were pushed far from the faeries. Now unprotected, the sprite was ready to take her revenge.

"Why'd you stop reading?" Daphne asked, looking up from the book to Mustard seed.

"That's where it stops." he replied shrugging."

"But why? The story's not over yet?"

"It looks kinda like a journal. Maybe they weren't done writing?" Sabrina suggested.

Puck shook his head. "I know this story. It's short 'cuz the sprites wrote it. That's all they knew."

"Then we'll just find out where the sprites are, and who this evil sprite was. Maybe that'll tell us why Moth had this book. Maybe she wanted to recruit her." Daphne suggested.

"Daphne... I know you want to be a detective again, but if you get caught, you'll get in trouble with Moth and that'll-" Sabrina was cut off.

"I know, I know. That'll 'jeopardize the plan'. The plan Red, Mustardseed, and I know nothing about!"

"Daphne... Okay. Here's the plan. You know how Puck's mom called Puck the prince of Faery?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that got him thinking about how his dad said he wouldn't become king."

"Yeah, and th-"

"That's basically the equivalent of Puck being disowned."

"So?"

"We just find the documents that state that he isn't the prince of Faery anymore, and we're home free."

"But how'll we find the documents?"

"That's where you and Red come in."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"That's totally awesome-sauce!"

"Um... okay? That's good, right?"


	13. Chapter 13

**C**hapter **13**

"Hello Mr. Charming." Sabrina greeted , in a sing-songy voice.

"What do you want?" he replied, less than enthusiastically.

"We were just wondering about some sprites..."

"I don't have soda, now can you leave?"

"Not soda, the faery sprites type sprites."

"No idea."

"Oh, he has more than a idea. I bet you know exactly where they are." Puck whispered, very, very loudly.

"Uggh. If I tell you where one lives, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!" they both screamed.

Charming wasted no time responding. He just grabbed a post-it, jotted down an address, and shoved it towards Puck.

"Now leave."

"Jeez, someo-"

"Leave!" Charming yelled, grabbing both the kid by the collar and pushing them out the door.

"It's days like this I wonder why the heck people call him Charming."

"Days like this? You mean, like, everyday?"

"Yup."

Sabrina just shook her head. "You got the address?"

"Yup."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You to get a move on."

"GAAH!"

"Wow. You sound like Charming."

"And you sound like an idiot."

"That was weak."

"Puh-lease."

"Let's just go."

"Whatever."

Finally, Puck and Sabrina found the right house. While Puck just sat there, Sabrina marched up to the house and knocked. Or, almost knock. Before she could, she heard someone say "Come on in."

Sabrina turned back to Puck and arched an eyebrow. Puck just shrugged, then walked past her into the house. _That idiot. He doesn't even know if this is the right house. He has no idea who that even is._

"Coming Grimm?"

She sighed, and nodded her head. At least this way she could keep Puck from breaking (too many) things. When she walked in the house, she was overwhelmed by the green-ness.

"Nice plant theme you got going on."

"Thanks" a voice replied, coming from another room. "You have really loud footsteps, by the way. I could hear you stomping on the porch even in here."

Then a girl walked into the room. She was wearing an apron and some gloves, and looked very muddy. She was probably a year or two older than Puck and Sabrina, but there was something odd about her, but it took Sabrina a second to figure it out.

"Your hair is green."

The girl looked at her oddly. "Yeaah. I know."

"Did you dye it?"

"Nope."

"Oh. That's nice." Sabrina replied. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out._

"I'm just gonna ask, why are you here?"

"There's a story, and you're in it, or you know who's in it, at least, and I was wondering if you could tell us more about it-"

"Listen, I'm only in one story, and you guys have never heard it in your lives so you should probably leave now-"

"Is this it?" Puck asked, holding up a piece of binder paper.

She stepped forward a bit so she could read it. "Y-yes. H-how, how did, how did you..."

"How did we find it? Weeell... its a long story. Basically, my mom made me get married to a lunatic and her" he pointed at Sabrina, "little sister found this book in her room."

The girl froze. "What did you say your name was?"

"Um, I'm Puck."

"This was in Moth's room, wasn't it."

"Yeah, but how-"

"That girl is risking so much."

"How did-"

"She really thinks she can get away with it, doesn't she."

"What are you-"

"If she really thinks she can manage to pull this off without me noticing, she's got another thing coming."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Puck screamed, and Sabrina face-palmed. _When it seems like we might actually get someone to tell us anything, Puck has to go and mess it up._ The girl looked at him for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"I thought you guys knew already, when you called her crazy. Moth's in this story too," she said, pointing to the piece of paper. "And I think we both know _exactly_ who she is."

Daphne kicked aside another one of the boxes. "Not here!"

"Not here either!" Red shouted back. They had said that so much, it was starting to sound like they were playing Marco Polo. Except they were having absolutely no fun.

It hadn't helped that they had barely even gotten into the stupid faeries' stupid tent anyway. The only reason they did was Daphne had tripped and accidentally knocked over some weird smoky stuff and everyone else evacuated. They had spent the next half hour playing Marco Polo: I-Want-To-Break-Down-and-Start-Crying-Edition, and what did they get? Nothing. Daphne was upset. Very, very upset.

At first she'd actually tried to look for real, but after a while, she'd just knock a box over, scan the contents, then the stuff back into it. She kicked over another box, then kneeled down to further examine the contents._ Huh, fancy schmancy seals and stuff. Looks promising._ She picked up one of the scrolls and unrolled it. _Family portrait. _She tossed it down and picked up the next one._ Family tree? I dunno, maybe that'll work_. She looked around again to make sure nobody else but Red was in the room, and shoved the scroll in her backpack, then bent down to continue searching.

Moth felt like her eyes were going to fall out.

The desk was the door to this underground chamber full of books. That was it. Moth felt like screaming her head off. _I spent so much time just looking for a damn library?! I could have saved myself the trouble and just gone downtown!_ She quickly regained her composure. There had to be something she could use. Anything. Quickly scanning the shelves, she grabbed an armful of books and rushed to a chair. There was only so much time left, but she still wanted to read something, so dragging a giant desk around wouldn't have been so completely useless.

Useless, like everything else she'd ever done. She'd attacked the faeries: nothing. She'd tried to rally up a group to help her attack the faeries: nothing. After that, she'd realized that direct approaches would never work. So she'd masqueraded as a faery, and prepared take them down from the inside. After years of waiting, she'd almost reached her goal, she was supposed to marry Puck. Unfortunately (for her, not him) the wedding was called off as Puck was very royally kicked out, and Moth had to start from scratch.

Well, not quite. She had already won over Titania (of course, Titania still believed her to be a faery) and all she had to do was either convince Oberon to reconsider, or get rid of him. When Puck returned to Faery, she thought of it as the perfect opportunity to strike. (Again Titania knew nothing.) However, those meddlesome Grimms got her caught, and she was sentenced to rot in a cell for treason.

In that cell she made friends that agreed to help her. A world domination club of sorts. They called themselves the Red Hand, and they were determined to take over those pathetic mortals, and while the Grimms had defeated the Master, those outside of that stinking hole of a town were still more than willing to destroy anything in their way. She had eventually persuaded Titania to join them, gaining the springboard she needed to launch herself to power. And since Puck had run away to a town none of them could leave (not _yet, _any way), he had to stay.

Almost everything was in place. There were just two problems. The first: the Grimms. The second: her cousins. They both would do almost anything to stop her, and she, despite her cleverness, was weak. Her magic wasn't strong enough to defeat even the little Grimm (Daisy?). Not that she'd be a problem. She had already gotten her to join them. The older Grimm girl, and the rest of her meddlesome family had been harder to figure out, but she'd been able to figure out a way to capture them all. As for her cousins, she was clueless. She had no way to defeat them. That was why she was sitting inside a desk reading until her eyes stung.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there. I bet you're wondering where the chapter is. About that... I'm re-re-writing this story. It should be out in like October. I'll post with more information later. Thanks. **

**P.S. Here's the intro. You know, a thank you for being patient. Also known as a bribe :D**

Once upon a time, there were two brothers who dedicated their lives to fairytales. They spent their time traveling and transcribing folk stories and legends. These stories are still known today, and as a matter of fact, so are the brothers. Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm. The Brothers Grimm. Here's the part nobody remembers: the Brothers Grimm weren't writing stories, they were writing down history. Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, all these stories were about real people. People who are still around today.

Back to the Brothers Grimm: Now, the Brothers knew that Europe was no longer safe for the everafters (that's what they were called) and decided to move them. So hundreds of everafters boarded a ship and set off for America. There, they founded the town of Ferryport Landing.

After a few years, some of the inhabitants of Ferryport Landing felt they were more powerful than humans and wanted to take over the world. The Brothers Grimm, knowing that a war between everafters and humans wouldn't end well, went to the witch Baba Yaga. She cast a spell that prevented the everafters that lived in Ferryport Landing from leaving as long as a Grimm was in the town. Though war was averted, the Grimms made many powerful enemies. For many years, there was peace in Ferryport Landing. The everafters outside the border mainly did their best to blend in.

All was well…

Until one day, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm's parents went missing. The only lead: a red handprint. The police decided that the parents were dead, and the girls were sent from foster home to foster home, oblivious to the everafter world their parents had hid from them until they were taken in by their grandmother, who they had thought to be dead. Though suspicious at first, the girls became fairytale detectives.

Eventually they found their parents, the organization that kidnapped them, and became everafters themselves. It would be a picture perfect place to end the story and add the happily ever after-

But where's the fun in that?


End file.
